Generally, aircraft have several components within, for example, the passenger cabin that are monitored for fault diagnosis. In conventional fault diagnosis systems, each of the monitored aircraft cabin components are connected to a data collection unit, such as a centralized data recorder, using wires. The wires connecting each monitored aircraft cabin component to the centralized data recorder adds weight to the aircraft and decreases the efficiency of the aircraft. Additionally, the wires connecting each monitored aircraft cabin component to the centralized data recorder occupy valuable cabin space, thereby decreasing the amount of space available to passengers and crew of the aircraft.